A Pirate's Life is the Life for Me
by Junyi
Summary: A run-through of Gan Ning's adventures when he was younger, to when he served Huang Zu, defected to Wu, and up until his death. An orphan boy takes up banditry and searches for purpose in his life. Minor romance, some violence and adult-like themes.
1. Part One: Gan Ning of the Bells Ch 1

((Please note I dont own Dynasty Warriors or any of its respected characters. This is also my first fanfic, like, ever lol so if it sucks, my apologies. XD This story features Gan Ning and the procession of events during the three kingdoms period according to his as-historically-possible age. Note there are some times where I will put him in battle he did not actually partake in simply because it adds to the plot a bit and also, im using a mix of actual historical events as well as some from the Rotk novel. Sooo I guess this is my own twist on historical fiction? Anyways Ill shutup now and let you all read. Reviews are appreciated, and enjoy! -))

**Part One: Gan Ning of the Bells  
Chapter One**

183 A.D. Beginning of the Yellow Turban Rebellion

_Name's Gan Ning, my friends call me Xingba, I made up the style name yesterday actually. To give a brief bio, I'm an interesting kid, heh. Dont know my mom... or my dad. And I'm pretty sure I got no sisters or brothers either. Don't feel sorry for me though! I'm a tough guy, I handle my own._

_Most'ed be surprised to know I'm only 8 years old, but I've got alot to show fer it! I've lived off the streets as an orphan with some o' the other kids 'round the block - they're as close as family can get. We just formed this really cool group... haven't thought a name for it yet, but we're thinking of calling it the "Bell Bandits". Why? Well ya see, we all tie bells on our waists so people can hear us coming and either join us or prepare for a nuisance when we come knockin 'round their neighborhood, hahahaha!_

"Hey, Xingba!! Ya comin' or what?!" A little girl's voice called out.  
"Just a sec!" He waved back eagerly.

_That's Xian Mei. She's the only girl allowed in our bandit group! Don't tell anyone, but I think she's pretty cute - ya know... us guys ain't really supposed to let girls know we like them yet. But she's got spunk and makes me laugh.  
Oh yeah! Plus there's Yin Lie, Jing Lu (My best pal), and Xing Yan in our group too. We get a few other stragglers here n' there, depending on where we go, but those are the main guys._

Jing Lu shouted, "Hey slowpoke! Hurry up, we're hungry! Let's go steal some baozi from the marketplace!"

Ning grinned, exposing a snaggletooth, "Haha! Alright, alright I'm comin' let's go!"

_So the year's 183 and I only know bits and pieces from what the adults around us say, but our country's falling into a lot of chaos... there's lots of... of... what's it called? co-rup-shun? Eh I'm not good with big words - but our Emperor and his men are being naughty, mistreatin' the people and stuff. I dunno... if we're supposed to be following these bad guys, maybe a war is what we need am I right?_

Ning ran and hitched a ride on the back of a carriage with his friends, making sure the driver didnt notice them. When they arrived to the marketplace they all hopped off and laughed, drawing attention, which made the driver realize the kids had hitched a free ride.  
"Hey!! You brats!! Stop freeloading and go home to your parents!!" As he shouted and shook his fists to no avail, the streetrat band of children dashed away and hid behind a stack of pots and crates.

"There he is!" Yin Lie pointed out the baozi cart owner.

Xing Yan chimed in, "Look at him! He's so fat he doesn't need anymore baozi! Let's help him of that burden, eh?" The group giggled and winked at one another to start their plan.

_Times've been tough lately... we turned to looting cuz it's the only way we can get food. Rulers here are selfish and ignore us poor folk, yet keep on takin' money through taxes - whatever those are. All I know is taxes killed Jing Lu's mom. She couldnt pay for medicine and had to give all her money away to the local officials, then his dad drank himself to death. We dont really talk about that stuff though. But yeah! We dont mean to harm people really, it's justa matter of survivin'._

Xian Mei approached the cart owner. "Excuse me sir. Would you come here for a second?" She put her cute little girl charm on and lured the adult a few feet away from his baozi. "I lost my parents, can you help me? They're about thiiis tall..." She tried to show with her hands and standing on tip-toe.  
Meanwhile Jing Lu and Yin Lie snuck around back and began loading up the baozi, passing them to Ning and Xing Yan who put them in raggedy sacks they had stolen from somewhere else.

The cartowner scratched his head as Xian Mei continued her description, "...and my mommy has a purple robe with dark black hair, oh oh!" The man was beginning to lose interest at the long-winded girl, "Helloooo mister!? I was saying my daddy is wearing dark blue and brown robes, too. Have you seen them?"

Agitated, he pushed her away, "No, no! I haven't seen them, now I have a business here, leave me be so I can make some money!"  
Xian Mei noticed the boys were done stealing the loot, so she bowed and smiled, "Thank you mister!"

"What I didn't help you with anythi- HEY! WAIT! MY BAOZI!!" He looked at his now empty cart, "Wha- Where... er, HOW!? HEY GET BACK HERE!!" He chased after the fleeing children but couldnt keep up, "YOU DARN BRATS!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!"

_Though it's been tough, at least it's been fun! Well... that is until recently. With the breakout of the rebellion, things have turned out real unsafe and scary even. It seems there are no good guys or bad guys... they're all just bad. I've seen police guys and scarfguys both killin' people left n' right. It seems like killin's the only way to get anythin' done 'round here. No one listens otherwise..._

_Which has made me wonder. Maybe our life'd be a bit easier if our group did the same as well?_


	2. Part One: Gan Ning of the Bells Ch 2

((Second Chapter is up, hope you all are liking it so far, since I'm posting the first five chapters all in succession I havent gotten any feedback yet, so please review! - Again, I dont own DW or any of its respected characters, enjoy!))

**Part One: Gan Ning of the Bells  
Chapter Two**

189 A.D. Four years after the end of the Yellow Turban Rebellion; Beginning Reign of Emperor Bian

_Let's just say that within these last few years I've grown up quite a bit fer a 14 year old. I've seen things... ugly things. There've been many deaths on both the rich and poor hands... and... even on mine. Even though Zhang Jiao's been killed and the Yellowscarve battles are over, people haven't returned to their peaceful lovin' selves - instead, most've 'em have grown dirtier... more evil... especially cuz of our rulers..._

"XINGBA! HOW COULD YOU!? Why... wh-why... H-he... didn't need to die." Xian Mei's eyes swelled up with tears.

Gan Ning turned to his friend, "What do you mean!? He was tryin' to hurt you! He deserves it! Look, whether ya like it or not, killing is the only way to get yer voice heard here! Our own Emperor is a prime example!" Ning tried to justify himself as he pulled his knife out of the now deceased peasant.

Jing Lu scoffed, "Tch. Ya didn't have to givvit to him like that though..."  
Yin Lie and Xing Yan watched silently at the bleeding body, almost green in the face.

Xian Mei shook her head, "I don't wanna be a part of this group anymore! Not if it's gonna be like this everytime we try to get a little food!"

Jing Lu sighed, "Mei-mei, you're bein' naive. It's either his life or ours."  
Ning nodded, "Exactly. Now don't go turnin' round on us after all the years we've looked after eachother! Times've just gotten more desperate is all!"

Hearing this, the girl burst into tears and ran off.

_If you wanna know the politics, from how I see it, our Emperor Ling, not a great guy, gave the throne to his son this year who's even worse and gives an even smaller crap about this country. Crime's risen and hey, I guess I'm now on that end of the line. Jing Lu's adjusted to the killing rather easy, but Xian Mei hasn't. The others, well, they don't really tell their share. I worry bout her, but as the days go by she's seein' me as more 'n more of a villain than a hero..._

Yin Lie murmured sheepishly, "Ning... try to be nicer to her... she is a girl after all."

Xingba raised a brow as well as his voice, "SO WHAT!? I keep ya'll alive in these parts and feed yeh and clothe ya yet you take HER side!? That's the thanks I get!?" The temperamental bandit threw down the sac of food and loot that they had gathered throughout the day. "Tch. I dont need you OR Xian Mei. Go find some families to take pity on ya. Jing, Xing and I'll go on without ya n' strike it rich in the port cities."

Xing Yan stammered, "N-no.. Xingba. You've taken it too far... we're only kids... we can't make it out alone - especially travelin' to the coasts! There're bandits lots stronger than us!"

Gan Ning kicked the dirt and tugged at his hair, "What're ya! A bunch a cowards, huh!?" He tucked his knife in its sheath. "Like I said, get outta here. Yer with me, right, Jing?" He looked at his best friend.

Jing Lu looked reluctant to answer, "...er..." he scratched his head knowing he couldn't leave Ning on his own. Jing knew if he abandoned Ning it'd make little difference because the young pirate would leave anyways but was doubtful he'd make it alive on his own. He groaned. "Well of course I'm goin' who else is gonna watch yer stupid back!?"

Xing Yan and Yin Lie turned pale, "Well you guys have fun gettin' yerselves killed!" The former cried.  
Lie nudged him, "C'mon. Let's find Xian Mei and leave these two psychos!" The two ran off after their female playmate, never to see the pirate and his partner-in-crime again.

Ning spoke hotly, "Tch! The nerve! Thats it, Jing, we're makin' a new bandit group! Since we're headin to the coasts, why not the Sea Bandits!?" He looked to his friend for approval.

Jing shook his head, "We're not ready for the ocean yet, even yer thick skull knows it! Let's call us... the River Bandits!"

Xingba rubbed his chin and thought about it. "Hah that's a nice ring to it. We still keep the bells though. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright!"

_...And that's sort of how it began. I left Xing Yan, Yin Lie... and well... Xian Mei left me. All I had was Jing, and all he had was me. But at the time I was alright... Adventure, treasure, and the open waters? What more could a guy want?_

_And the killing got easier. The first few deaths were hard, heck I even puked more than once cuz it can be a bit overwhelming. But as Jing and I ventured, killed, stole, and got richer we gained a reputation which was pretty sweet..._

190 A.D. One Year after Gan Ning's Official Vow to Piracy

"Aaaah!! It's them!! They're coming everyone run!!" A townsfolk cried a warning to his neighborhood. "Th- the River Bandits are here!!"  
Some people screamed and ran around while others locked themselves in their houses to wait for the bandit group to steal their fix and leave.

"Hahahahaha, bro ain't this great!?" Ning cut down a cart of cabbages as the owner squirmed away and fleed from the onslaughter of the village, "What'd I tell ya way back!? People listen when ya threaten ta kill 'em HAH! Am I right or what!?"

Jing Lu sighed, "You're crazy you know that? But yeah, yer right." He nonchalantly slayed a few runners. "For their own sake, you think theyd learn the rules by now. If ya invite us in, we'll feast with ya and leave 'em be, if ya fight yer gonna get killed, and if ya run ya might get killed."

Ning laughed, "Whaddya expect!? People are stupid and never change - they only value life when it's 'bout to be taken from 'em."

Lu raised a brow, "For a stupid teen, what ya said was smart."

"Shut the hell up, Jing."

"Ya love me."

"Tch."

_...And from that point on? Well I no longer was just 'Xingba'. I'd been admired by some and feared by others, me and my bandit gang. They even gave me a nickname, "Gan Ning of the Bells" ...and I didn't have to make this one up for myself, hah. Sounded pretty badass to me, so I went with it._


	3. Part One: Gan Ning of the Bells Ch 3

((Here's Chapter 3, and as always I don't own DW or any of its respected characters. Thought I'd add an aspect of Gan Ning's life here when he was actually a bandit/pirate in this chapter. According to various sources in my research before writing this fic, the behavior of the bandit group was that if any families welcomed them in while they were raiding an area, the bandits would join and feast with them as appreciation for their hospitality. So I gave the bandit group some personality and threw that in here - thought it was kinda neat. Alrighty, go n' read and please review!))

**Part One: Gan Ning of the Bells  
Chapter Three**

190 A.D. (cont.) One Year After Gan Ning's Official Vow to Piracy; Reign of Emperor Xian; Rise of Dong Zhou

_So the government's jus' gotten a whole lot worse this year. Conspiracies say it was some fat guy named Dong Zhou and a few of his followers that plotted against the emperor to have Xian put on the throne. If ya ask me, he's just a puppet. Another figurehead to say he's ruling when really it's jus' more evil men behind it. Well so what? Whats that got to do with me? Means more crime. More crime means more competition, more killing, more banditry. At least I don't feel guilty about it anymore though. The whole word's messed up, hah._

Jing Lu and Gan Ning had been raiding a village but found a house with an unlocked door, "Hm! These people are pretty courageous to let us in." Jing Lu said and added, "And smart too! Let's party with'em Ning!"

Xingba nodded and laughed, "Why not? With all the robbing, I could use a drink or two to celebrate our spoils, hah!"

The two opened the door to find a nervous eight-member family awaiting the bandits, with a feast set up for them. The father and head of the household approached them bowing, "This is all we have, s-sirs." He gulped, hoping they'd be pleased, "J-just dont kill us. Take what you want. You must be hungry o-or... perhaps you'd like a d-drink?" He tapped his fingers together nervously.

Ning grinned. "This'll do just fine." He took some of the meat that had been prepared and chowed down. With a mouthful of food he looked at Jing, "C'moughn eaght up!" He gulped down the food and followed it with wine that the man had offered him.  
Jing sat down and began feasting too. Before the family could say anything, the bandits' followers came into the house too and they all started a party, creating a racket that could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

Xingba looked at the father's wife and smirked. "Hey doll, thanks fer the grub. Ya sure can cook!" He scarfed down some bread as the family looked remorseful at their month's savings of food being eaten by the reckless bandit group.

One of the little boys licked his lips in a hungry fashion - not having had a meal that day and asked his mother, "Mama, can we eat too?"

She gave her son an uneasy look and told him, "Hush! It's best not to, let them have their fill and they will leave."

Jing raised a brow, overhearing the murmured conversation, "Come and sit, kid!" He beckoned him over and the naive boy smiled happily.  
Putting an arm around the kid as Jing handed him a plate full of the vegetables, meats, and grain the family had set along the table he asked, "How old're you?"

The kid smiled, "Eight years old!"

Ning chimed in. "Eight years old huh? Yer not much younger than us! We're fifteen. What's yer name sport?" He offered the kid some wine but the kid made a yucky face and pushed it away.

"My name's Song Jin!" His perky voice replied.

The pirate raised a brow, "Alrigh' Song Jin. Whaddya wanna be when you grow up??"

Song Jin paused for a minute then spoke, "I wanna be a great warrior! Like Lord Lu Bu!"  
His family gasped along with some of the bandits, while Jing and Ning laughed.

_Song Jin was an interestin' kid - reminded me of m'self a few years back. He dreamed of a dangerous path full of adventure - if not a pirate, then a warrior. And Lu Bu? Well... I never met the man myself, but rumor spread real quick that he was the strongest man in China. It was actually Lu Bu who kept Dong Zhou in power with the coward emperor because of his strength. Later in the year though some peppy dude named Yuan Shao raised a rebellion against Dong Zhou - apparently he was bein' a bad boy and needed a good spanking._

_Eh, the officials recruited skilled fighters from all o'er to help fight against Mr. Dongy but I felt my services would be better recognized elsewhere over the seas rather than in a stupid battle where no matter who wins ye'll be kissin' someone's rich ass in the end anyways._

Xingba felt the tension in the room and Song Jin hid his face having been embarrassed or shamed, or rather, both at once. Gan Ning cleared his throat and the men slowly began to celebrate again, forgetting the subject matter.  
"Hey, ya guys just gonna stare or dine with us!? It's insultin' ta serve someone and not eat yerself. This guy's got it right." He ruffled Song's hair and his family exchanged looks with one another then slowly sat down to feast.

As the party was starting to wrap things up, Gan Ning barked some orders, "Alrigh' men! Back to the horses n' the ships! Grab the loot from the other houses, but no one touches a THING here, understood!?"

The men looked at him questionably, as did the Song family. Jing Lu grinned at the fact his friend remembered their bandit code: 'If they fight or if they flee, kill them. But if they are hospitable and welcoming, feast with them.' The bandits grumbled as they headed out by twos, some still finishing up the spare chicken leg here or there on their way out, but not a soldier touched a thing. Song Jin smiled and waved goodbye to the pirates as the boy's family waved sadly, seeing their month's food gone.

Ning leaned over to Jing Lu, "Go 'head. I'll catchup. Gimme a sec." His friend nodded and took control of the men, readying them to set out on their next raid.

Ning turned around to the family and bowed - unsightly for a man of his kind. "Yeh gave us food when no one else would. Here."  
He dropped a pouch that jingled when it hit the rickety table. Xingba waved goodbye and ran out after his men.

Song Jin went to grab the pouch after Gan Ning left and opened it to see something he had never believed he'd ever see in his life, "M-mama! Papa! Mr. Pirate gave us gold!" The boy poured out fifty gold pieces in which the family rejoiced, now having more wealth than even close to what they'd started out with.

Jing Lu knew what his old friend was up to and nudged him in the side, "That was a mighty nice thing ya did fer 'em."

"I dunno what yer talkin' about!" Ning retorted.

"C'moooon. You can't hide that big ol' heart from me!" Jing nudged him.

Ning groaned, "I hate you. Ya know that?"

_As the Battle of Hu Lao Gate erupted, Jing and I kept to ourselves with our group, continuing the pirate life, but I think somewhere along the lines I was cursed. Ever since I started killing, though the guilt went away, I never was able to enjoy the wealth I got from it all. Half the time the riches made me ill, but I didnt want the men to see it. So I sorta gave it to who could use it more, I guess. Jing kept callin' me soft, though. So I punched him fer it._


	4. Part One: Gan Ning of the Bells Ch 4

((Chapter four is a go! I don't own DW or any of its respected characters! Also, just to note, historically Ning never did participate in the battle of hu lao gate even though i put him in it in this chapter. I think he was still a bit too young then and really all he did was pick up banditry. But for the sake of familiarity with the fandom's knowledge of hu lao gate happening, i figured, eh why not throw it in there? Okay think I got all that covered. Last but not least, reviews are appreciated. Thank you!))

**Part One: Gan Ning of the Bells  
Chapter Four **

192 A.D. The Demise of Dong Zhuo; Allied Victory of Hu Lao Gate

_As the War against Dong Zhou escalated these past two years, the Emperor's been draftin' people to fight in the war. I managed to avoid it for the worst of the battle, but now, well, now I found myself caught up with Jing here servin' this dumbass Yuan Shao. Luckily we haven't been set out on the frontlines, in fact, we're mainly jus' in charge of keeping up the main camp and assisting Generals where needed._

Jing unloaded some grain to help the servants prepare meals for the soldiers at nightfall and wiped the sweat from his brow, "Well, at least we aint chargin' out there gettin' ourselves killed. Behind the lines we can at least steal what we need while everyone else is out fightin' heh!"

Xingba smiled, "Yeah, s'pose it could be worse. Bet the rest o' the group are feelin' betrayed though, seein' us servin' the government n' all."

Jing shrugged, "Since when did ya care what anyone else thought of yeh?"

His pirate friend laughed, "Right again, my bro."

"Stop talking and start working!!" Guo Tu, Yuan Shao's most entrusted strategist was managing over their section of the camp, and barked at the hooligans. "We don't pay you to chat! We pay you to work and fight! So do one or the other!"

Ning growled lowly, "Wish I could snap his neck right about now..."

Jing chuckled, "Sssh... he'll hear ya." He whispered.

Once Guo Tu left, the boys continued their small talk. Ning grinned, "So've ya heard about Lu Bu?"

Jing raised a brow, "Of course, who hasn't? I hear he's crazy mad. But he's got the strength of a god."

Ning shook his head, "That's all exaggeration. Tch. He's probably some mediocre fighter that happened to accomplish a few feats and got caught in the limelight."

Jing put his hands on his hips like an unconvinced mother, "So you sayin' you can take on the Mighty Lu Bu, eh?"

Ning shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe if I size him up first, then we'll see."

Jing shook his head, "Like I've been sayin' yer crazy. No one can beat Lu Bu."

"Alright! The gate has been breached! Men, advance for the glory of the Yuan and you shall be rewarded!" The pompous golden-armored general called out, "Follow me, Yuan Shao, and I shall lead us to victory, for nothing can beat nobility!"

Gan Ning groaned, "This guy gives me a headache." He picked up a sac of things and put his sword in his sheath. Clicking his tongue he called his horse over on which both Jing and Ning hopped on to ride after their leading commander. The men restationed themselves at a recently conquered base just outside the castle. Suddenly reports came flying in and chaos could be heard a few li away around the castle gates.

"Lu Bu!! It's Lord Lu Bu!! Stay away, he's a monster!! AAAHH!!" A soldier cried just before he was slain.

Yuan Shao began to lose his cool, "Dont let him get me! Go, fight for my glory!" He pushed Jing and Ning as well as a few other unlucky men to the front lines and then closed the base doors behind them so they couldnt run back inside.

Jing's face grew pale, "Whadda we do now Xingba? We're only seventeen, we cant take on a grown general like him!"

Gan Ning began to feel butterflies in his stomach, he was getting nervous. "Eh... maybe we should abandon the field... as cowardly as it is. This battle might be hopeless. There's no point in wastin' a life if the odds say it's doomed anyways." He scratched his head and tried to think of a way to get out of their predicament. Just then a cold wind blew through the front lines and in the near distance, the two boys witnessed a coal-black General atop a gigantic red horse.

"Holy crap..." Jing whispered at the awe of Lu Bu's prowess. He nudged Ning, "Dude, we better get outta here. This tiny military pay aint worth it, thats fer sure." Jing could feel his legs shake as Gan Ning gulped, feeling fear for the first time in his life as well. Lu Bu was headed straight for them - or rather, for the occupied base behind them holding Yuan Shao.

_Seeing Lu Bu fer the first, and only time in my life, really made me realize my life was just as small and puny as the lives of the men Jing and I'd been killin' all this time. What this monster of a guy was to us, we were to the villagefolk that our group terrorized. When I saw this guy fight, and the way he struck fear into other's hearts as much as I didn't want to, I couldn't help but relate myself to 'im..._

Lu Bu charged forth with his weapon wielded and ready, and his beast of a horse running at its maximum speed. Like a flash of lightning, he burst through the front line. Ning managed to dash and roll out of the way in time, but Jing froze with fear.

"JING LU!!" The pirate cried out as Lu Bu grinned at the helpless boy.

"Vermin! You dare to stand and challenge Lu Bu!? Hmph. Idiots!" With one stroke of his halberd, Jing Lu was severed to pieces in front of his best friend's eyes.

Ning froze and collapsed to the ground, completely shocked and filled with a mix of disbelief, anger, and deep sadness. Lu Bu looked at Gan Ning and simply laughed, "Hahaha you didn't think either of you stood a chance, did you!? Waste of my time!" He kicked Red Hare and the horse sped onward to Yuan Shao's base as Gan Ning kneeled motionless on the battleground, trying to soak in what had happened to Jing Lu.

_The last I remember of that battle was that I blacked out in a mix of shock and despair... and foun' myself in a medical tent among other allies with a few bandages atop the minor scratches I had gotten while fightin'. As for Jing... I never saw him again. He was gone. Completely... gone. It wasn' 'til that point I realized I was all alone. Younger, I abandoned my friends, and now, the only one I 'ad left abandoned me. After seein' Jing's death... I wanted to give up bein' a pirate. I didn' wanna steal or fight... I didn' wanna become like Lu Bu._

_And what 'appened to Lu Bu eh!? The bastard got what he deserved, that's fer sure! Apparently the only reason I didn't die was cuz some low-class volunteer troops kept him distracted and captured him. I think Liu Bei was in charge of 'em. Anyways Cao Cao, another ally general in that battle ended up killin' him a few years later after he escaped a few times, but Lu Bu eventually got what was comin' to him. I only wish I was the one that could've slain him - or at least watch him die. Damn roach is what he was. At least Jing Lu was revenged - that's all that mattered to me._

After victory had been declared in the battle and Dong Zhou was slain, the government fell into even more chaos - even despite Lu Bu's execution that occurred a few years after, too. During this time, Ning did his best to live a slightly more honest life, and stole only for necessity rather than profit, and never killed a man during any of his raids unless if his life were threatened. Even though he learned to sail ships along small waters and truly achieved his childhood dream of living in the port cities with his bandit group, he felt unfulfilled.

"This just aint workin' anymore, guys." Ning sighed as he ruffled a hand through his spiky hair. A few of his followers wept while others threw things at eachother angrily to express their disappointment that their leader was leaving them.

"But yer Gan Ning of the Bells! Ya can't run away from who yeh are!" His second in command Ming Fei retorted, "What else 'r ya gonna do with yer life!? Killin' and stealin' is what yer good at! Stick with what ya know!"

Ning shook his head, "I cant go on bein' a pirate without Jing. He was the one who helped start this group. And I know deep down he never really wanted it to go this far... he was just as scared as Xian Mei and the others when we were younger... he just followed my stupid ass to protect me - then he gets killed!" Ning punched a hole in the wall next to him in their local hideout.  
"I decided its time I grow up. Maybe I can study the classics and get a decent job somewhere, eh? If I can find a good ruler, I dont mind listenin' to the law. Thats been the problem, this country's so messed up I can't even think straight! I've been murderin' people fer years, addin' to the crime! It ain't right. And it sucks that it took Jing's life ta make me see it. But that's that. I'm leavin'."  
He turned to Ming Fei, "Its up ta you if yeh wanna keep the group goin' but if ya do, change the name. 'River Bandits' is me n' Jing's idea. I dont want no one else takin' it."

Ming Fei nodded, "Of course."

The now ex-pirate gathered his things and waved to his old comrades. "G'luck in life, next time we see eachother, I'll prolly be on the law's side. So shape up by then, eh!?" He grinned as he hopped on his horse to set out.

"...See ya."

_And that's the end of that chapter. I gave up pirating in search for somethin' else... I guess what most people would call 'purpose' - yeah, that's what I was lookin' for. Now just to find someone who'd take me in and gimme a chance._

_Heh, it's just like bein' a streetrat all over again, only this time I'm a bit older._


	5. Part Two: The Rejected Scholar Ch 1

((Whoo! Part Two! About time right? As I've said for the bajillionth time, Disclaimer: I DON'T own DW or any of its respected characters, but Koei does. So whee. This is the last chapter I have up right now, so take some time to read and review please. :) I'll try to get another one up tonight if I can. -))

**  
Part Two: The Rejected Scholar  
Chapter One**

195 A.D. Gan Ning Resigns from Piracy and Seeks Out the Inspector of Jing Province.

_So now I've hit the big two-oh, that's right. Today's my big twentieth birthday, and it's just now that I'm havin' any progress in turnin' my life around. Jing's been gone three years now, and even though I ain't cryin' like the wuss I was back then, it don't mean the pain ain't still there. Not much of a happy birthday, as anytime there's a celebration to be had, it's hard fer me to get riled up without my partner in crime beside me._

_But 'nuff about Jing. Those days 're past I s'pose... these last three years I've been a vagabond... searchin' for a master that I know I can put faith into and follow with respect. Thing is, I'm not likin' my selection a whole too lot. Right now, the two bosses in charge are either Yuan Shao or Cao Cao... both of 'em I can't stand... so I've been huntin' around for new faces in the meantime._

"Hey stranger," A seductive voice called out from an alleyway, "Lookin' for a good time? A strong man like yourself ought to be treated nice every once in a while." A scantily dressed woman ruffled a hand through her hair to tease it and make herself more appealing to the ex-pirate.

Ning on the otherhand stood before her draped in a cloak and hood with a small sack of his personal belongings and his sword strapped onto his side. "Ya know, if ya caught me a few years ago, maybe even six months'r so, I would take ya up on that offer. But as of now, I just cant say yer my type, doll." His scruffy voice seemed to peak some interest in the prostitute.

"Well if you're gonna reject me, at least let's see the face beneath that cloak, hm?" She added with some of her womanly charm that usually rung in most of her clients.

Ning smirked and tried to change the subject, "The sun's a bit hot eh? I've got the cloak for shade - the fact that it adds to my image is only a plus, hah." He held out a hand with a few pieces of bronze and silver. "No wonder yer workin' so hard, doesnt seem like yeh made much so far today."

The bewildered woman gasped, "What? D-did you just pickpocket me? I... How! I didn't even notice, who are you!?" She was completely taken aback.

Ning chuckled some more, "Come, let's grab a drink. Take yer money back, this one's on me." He tossed the coins back to the woman and led her into the nearby pub.

"Choujiu for me 'n the lady." Ning signaled to the bartender as the gentleman filled two glasses with some of the ricewine. He passed a filled cup to the woman. "So whats yer name?"

The woman gingerly held her cup, looking down on the milky white liquid, "X-Xian Mei. But thats only a child-hood name, for the _business_ I'm in - well, they simply call me Jade."

Xingba felt himself freeze. Surely it couldnt be _his_ Xian Mei...?

Deciding it be best not to reveal his identity he tugged his hood down a little more to make sure she couldnt see what he looked like. "So what brings ya to this bus'ness eh? Not a nice thing fer a lady like yerself to get into.." his words got cut off by the rim of his cup as he took a sip of wine.

Xian Mei sighed, "Well I was an orphan from the get-go so there's really only two ways a girl can make a life for herself - thievery or prostitution. I tried the former with a group of others, but well... let's just say that ended in complete heartbreak." She giggled faintly, as if to keep herself from shedding a tear or two. "But that's the past I suppose. And this is now, so I'm doing what I can to get by."

Xingba nodded, "Hm. I've been down a few bad paths myself. But things'll come 'round and yeh'll find yer purpose. That's what I'm on a search for. Hopin' to find a ruler who can lead and show me the way. Hell knows doin' things my way didn' work out too well in the past."

The woman smiled softly, "Thats very admirable... to try and change oneself. If only my friends would've been more like you." Xian Mei laughed.

The ex-pirate forced out a small laugh, "Tch. Yeah. If only." He finished the last sip of wine in his cup and paid the bartender for his tab.

Xian Mei popped up at an idea, "Wait! Before you go, you said you were looking for a master, right?" Ning nodded as she continued, "Well, can you fight?"

"I guess yeh could say that." He replied smartly.

Xian Mei touched the side of her fist to her other hand's open palm, "I got it! Why not appeal to the inspector of this province? Lord Liu Biao? They say he's always seeking strong and intellectual men to help govern Jing!"

Ning rubbed his chin, "Hm. Well it's better than Cao Cao or Yuan Shao... why not? Thanks doll." She smiled happy to see she was of some service. Xingba ruffled her hair as if she were a child, "Yer cuter when ya smile. Why don't yeh get yerself out of this _business_ of yers and take somethin' up like charity or teachin'? Better yet, find a husband and make a real life fer yerself, hm?"

Xian Mei nodded slightly, "I.. I'll try harder to."

"Good." Ning got up out of his chair and waved to the woman. "Well, off to my travels." He tossed a tightly folded piece of paper with some writing on it to her. "See ya, Mei-mei."

The woman caught the paper and gave the vagabond a weird look as he walked out of the bar door. "Mei...mei?" Sipping lightly at the drink, she toyed with the piece of paper between her fingers wondering what it was.

Curiosity got the best of her and Xian Mei opened the paper to see some scribbling on it which read: 'By the way, Ning says hi.'

"Ning..." She whispered to herself confused, "What does he mean Ning says-" Xian Mei quickly put a hand over her mouth in disbelief, "XINGBA!?" She jumped off the barstool, knocking over the rest of her drink and chased after the man who had just left the bar. "Xingba!? That was you wasn't it! GAN XINGBA!!" She called out to no avail. She looked everywhere but couldn't find him.  
Clutching the paper, tears of joy and sadness fell from her bright green eyes. "Thank you... Xingba." She whispered to no one but herself.

_Seein' Xian Mei where she was in her life was a bit hard fer me, but it was at least good ta see she was still alive. Once she read the paper I left fer her, I knew I wouldn't have to worry cuz after that incident, she'd listen to me and straighten up her life. And I followed her advice, by askin' the townsfolk and lookin' at recruitment posters left n' right, I managed to find myself at Liu Biao's office. O' course I didn't have much luck meetin' him right off the bat. His subordinates seemed to be offended at my rugged - but charmin' if you ask me - look. However I wasn't gonna let that stop me, I wanted to meet this guy fer myself... I jus' had to._


	6. Part Two: The Rejected Scholar Ch 2

((Sorry it took a bit longer to get this chapter up. The first 5 were pre-written, but now I'm working on these one at a time. Thank you for those who reviewed, I appreciate it alot, and the constructive comments really help and make me want to improve -. Anyway this chapter covers the period in Ning's life where he first appealed to Liu Biao but was rejected - relating to the title of part two of this fic - so after liu biao ill be covering more of his service with huang zu. Again, I dont own DW or any of its characters, now, on to reading! D ))

**Part Two: The Rejected Scholar  
Chapter Two**

196 A.D. Gan Ning Continues his Scholarly Path; Feuds between Yuan Shao and Cao Cao Rise; Cao Cao Begins to Tug the Strings of Puppet Emperor Xian

_So I've been tryin' to hit the books lately while schedulin' appointments with Inspector Biao - neither of which have brought me any luck. Everytime I visit, the snob claims he's busy, and with the studying? Well let's just say I'm not naturally the bookworm type. I haven't seen Xian Mei down by the local pub fer a while, so here's hopin' she moved on and shaped herself up. I really liked her alot, too... so she better get a guy that treats 'er right, else he'll have my blade to answer to, hah! As for me? Eh, I ain't the romantic type. I've got no expectations really, and well seein' with what I've done in my past, seems I need to worry bout mehself before worryin' about anyone else, eh?_

"'Scuse me, is the Inspector in today?" Ning leaned on the official's desk and looked at the inscripted plating on the wall, "Mister... er.. Yi Chen?"

The official gave no notice to the rugged man until the mentioning of his own name. He raised an annoyed brow as speaking to the ex-pirate would mean he'd have to stop his busy work for a minute, "No... _sir_. For the millionth time, he's out, and he'll be out for a while!"

Xingba was getting aggravated and let out a long drawn out sigh, stretching his arms, "Weellll, guess that means I'll just have to wait then eh?"

The receptionist muttered, "Good, now go home and wait there..." he added underneath his breath, "...and get a haircut while you're at it."

Ning unfortunately overheard the man's murmuring and grinned, "Naw, you know what? Think I'll wait here fer a bit fer a change. Goin' home and back don't seem to be workin' fer me." He folded his arms satisfied at annoying the receptionist even further.

"Fine then, just wait quietly over there then." Yi Chen pointed to the chair furthest away from him.

Gan Ning scoffed but did as he was told. However, he sat in a chair of his choosing in the middle of the room, but not out of hearing from the receptionist. Impatiently, the pirate tapped his hands on his thighs and whistled softly. The receptionist looked up a few times, clearly annoyed and groaned a little bit, "Stupid lower-class no good..." he trailed off as he got more absorbed in his paperwork.

For Ning's amusement, he tried to annoy the man more by striking up small talk, "So Mister Yi whatsit like workin' here? Ya been here long? I'm a bit new to these parts just tryin' to make a livin' like the next guy - so hey, when's this Biao guy comin' back?" He rested his elbow on a small stand next to his chair, imprinting his fist into the side of his cheek.

Yi Chen sighed, "Sir, if you don't have the patience to wait, I suggest you come back at a later date. As I said, I do not know when to expect Governor Biao's arrival."

Just then, a royally-clad gentlemen walked in the door to the official's building and bid the receptionist a hello. Gan Ning recognized the man from the sketches on the posters around the town, "Well guess it's my lucky day eh? Look who came just fer me?" He winked at Yi Chen who groaned, wanting to be rid of the nuisance.

"Inspector Biao..." Yi Chen whispered, "This man is seeking employment. He seems rather... uneducated and has poor manners, not worth your time, my lord." Liu Biao nodded and waved off the man then beckoned Gan Ning to follow him to his personal workarea, "Follow me, if you would sir." Liu Biao grinned to himself thinking if he dealt with formalities, the man would be off his hands quickly.

Ning followed Liu Biao down some halls and looked at the paintings and vases decorating the infrastructure, "Nice pad ya got here, pal."

Liu Biao laughed, "Nonsense, this is only where I work. My fiefs are much more grand than this!"

Ning paused, "Fiefs? As in more than one. Wow, who're ya? The Emperor's cousin?" He nudged the man jokingly.

Liu Biao replied slightly offended, "Well I wouldnt say cousin, but I am of the same blood to the Han family line."

Ning shutup real quick realizing he was acting like an ass in front of royalty. "Er, s-sorry bout that.."

Liu Biao opened his office door and pretended to rummage through a few books and papers, "Let's see here... well according to our staffing it seems we're all full here for governing offices. Sorry, but try back in a few years for openings." He tried to rush Gan Ning out of his office but the ex-pirate halted him.

"Hey now! I saw ya'll needed help.. ya know the posters 'n all!"

Liu Biao shook his head, "Nope must be mistaken. However we have openings in our military section -"

Gan Ning interrupted, "Now wait a minute! I know ya'll 're hirin'! What? Jus' cuz I'm not some ritzy butt-kissin' fool like yer other guys makes me a bad worker?" He furrowed his brow as his voice raised louder.

Liu Biao put his hands up defensively, "Er, n-now now let's work something out. Here.. I'll send you to one of my subordinates, Huang Zu... yes how about that? I'm sure he'll have some work for you!" Liu Biao gulped, fearful of the temperamental man.

Gan Ning perked up real quick, "Alrigh' now that's more like it!"

_Little did I know that Liu Biao was jus' tryin' to push me onta someone else. He told me in order ta work for Huang Zu, I'd have to work on my manners a bit and read up on some classical stuff. So I figured hey what could it hurt? A little learnin' never hurt. So I've been hittin' the books nonstop - not very studlike I know, but I just gotta get it outta the way, ya know? There's a test I have to pass to get a job though, so here's hopin'. Also even still, with workin' under Huang Zu, I wont know what I'm doin 'til I have conference with'em. I hear he's a sailor - bein' familiar with the navy n' all so we'll prolly get along fine... right?_

"A ninety-six!? Alrigh'!" The pirate cheered as he got his scores back from the entrance exam he had taken a few months later.

Xian Mei managed to catch up with him and went with him to see his score, "No you numbnut, it's a sixty-nine, ya got it upside down!" She laughed and gently knocked him on the head as Xingba looked confused.

"Ohh... hah! Well thats still good right?"

Xian Mei sighed, "Well it won't get you working here for the inspector, but a score of sixty-five is the cutoff for serving Huang Zu it seems, so congrats Xingba! You made it!" She smiled, "Barely, but you made it!"

Ning scratched his head and made a face at her to make her laugh. "Let's celebrate eh? To the pub!?" He looked eager to drink.

She sighed with amusement, "Yes, to the pub. Old habits never die do they?"

_So I got in, but little did I know what was in store fer me. Especially with the changes goin' on around us. Politics became the talk ev'rywhere - specially in the pubs - thats where all the gossip is. Apparently Cao Cao and Yuan Shao were gainin' alotta power and the only guy close to contendin' with either of 'em was none other than Mister Biao, hah, go figure! The people seem to be a bit worried since Mr. Cow is gettin' a little close to the Emperor - too close if ya ask me. There's talks about him bein' another Dong Zhou - but so far doesn't seem like he's done anythin' too bad - he just rubs me the wrong way is all so I'm keepin' an eye out. That other pompous gold-wearin' no good Yuan Shao though... tch... he and his bro have been causin' a bit of trouble - actually the whole family has. Hope this wont complicate things in the future, but usually my gut's always right - meanin' we're all in fer a bumpy ride so I'm holdin' on tight, hah!_


	7. Part Two: The Rejected Scholar Ch 3

((Sorry it took so long to update! My muse had left me for a while and I've just now gotten the inspiration to write again. BTW, I went back and tried to fix some grammatical and layout errors as pointed out in some of the reviews for the previous chapters. It's taking a bit of time to get used to FFnet's new layout system and it's bunching up all my spacing So if there are still problems, let me know. Anywho, as usual I dont own DW, its characters, or RotK and obviously the historical people. Yadda yadda yah. Okay, read on and please review - thank you those who already have! ))

**Part Two: The Rejected Scholar  
Chapter Three**

197 A.D. Gan Ning Serves Huang Zu; Sun Family Establishes and Develops Kingdom of Wu; True Loyalties Are Revealed

_Well I think I've been gettin' this studyin' thing down. After passin' the test, I still had ta prove m'self to this guy called Huang Zu by learnin' a few extra books. Dunno how that's gonna help me in the navy, but eh, s'pose ya never truly know. Ta be honest, this guy's a complete ass. Actually been kinda tickin' me off as of late since he's been rewardin' all the other men but refuses to promote me 'cause of my damned past. Thinks since I'm an ol' pirate I can't be trusted! Tch. The bastard!_

"Don't look so glum, friend." A hearty slap hit Gan Ning in the back as Su Fei sat down next to his comrade.

Gan Ning slumped upon the impact, "Easy fer you to say, YOU got promoted. Tch." The pirate sighed as he felt his ego bruised since Huang Zu had overlooked yet another opportunity for Ning to advance within the ranks.

Su Fei frowned, "I do have to say, it isn't right for him to keep you as Sergeant. You've done more than your share in this army after all. Who knows, maybe next time the battle will be larger, and your deeds will be noticed!" He nudged Ning in the side trying to cheer the man up.

The pirate scratched his head, ruffling his fingers through the spiked locks. "I dunno, yer the only one who's made real attempt at makin' me feel home here. Now that yer a General and all though - prolly won't be seein' eachother too much on the field anymore, eh?"

Su Fei nodded half-heartedly in agreement with the statement. "Come. Let's get our minds off of this, I say we drink tonight and celebrate, not sulk!"

As expected, Ning's eyes lit up at the mention of a chance to drink. He definitely had grown too fond of wine over his years, and at twenty-two, he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. "Sure, but yer buyin'! Hah!" He raced off as he beckoned his friend to follow.

_Su Fei is a pretty cool guy. He and I actually volunteered for Huang Zu's army at the same time on th' same day. Kinda funny how fate puts ya together like that 'n all. 'Course he scored way higher than me on the tests though - rumors say he got a perfect score and he was s'posed to serve Liu Biao directly, but he chose to serve Huang Zu. Dunno what the hell he sees in the guy though. Zu's a damn coward. He always runs the other way when the battle starts yet he has a crazy mad rep. Tch. Not fair if ya ask me - Fei should be the one in charge, not that buffoon. _

"Alright men! Start your training! We can't be weak for the next battle! Plans are being drawn out and we need to be in top shape!" Huang Zu barked at his drafted troops. "If any of you dogs are caught slacking, I'll feed your heads to the chickens, you hear!?"

The soldiers responded in a disciplined manner, bowing to their superior, then each man scattered off to his respected station to work on archery, pike or spear wielding, or sword practicing.

Su Fei grinned at Gan Ning and handed him a Kirin blade, "I know this isn't exactly what you're used to, but you should learn to fight with a few different blades. Try it!"

Ning curiously grabbed the weapon and swung it around a few times, the alcohol in his system helped loosen his muscles too, "Nice! Firm, yet easy ta move. This one might be worth tryin' to master." Once the pirate had warmed himself up he cocked a brow at his new superior, "Well _General_ Fei, how 'bout I test this baby out, show me what ya got!"

The young general laughed as he gave in to Ning's challenge, "Well I suppose practice won't hurt with these on and off wars after all..." Su Fei dashed in and charged, thrusting his kirin blade at Gan Ning's torso.

Ning spun to the left and evaded the attack, then continued with the momentum of his dodge to swing vertically from high above and try to land a hit on his friend's shoulder. He swung his blade forcefully and grunted, but to his dismay missed his partner. "What are these wars 'bout anyhow!? I don't even know what th' hell I'm fightin' fer, anyway!"

Su Fei sidestepped Ning's advance and slid up behind him. "Where has your head been, Ning? We've been fighting the Sun forces for a while now! Haven't you been paying attention to the wars before joining the army?" The young man tried to use his position to his advantage and attempted to thrust the blade into Gan Ning's back.

The sound of weapons clashing echoed throughout the training hall as Gan Ning managed to sense and block Fei's attack at his rear flank. "Hah! Nice try!" Ning spun awkwardly, yet surprisingly fluidly to twist himself out of the position so that his kirin blade locked with Su Fei's again and the two were face to face.

"In case ya've not noticed yet, I ain't exactly from 'round these parts. Was a bit busy a few years back. Ya know. Lootin' and killin'. Hello...? 'Member me now?" The ex-pirate laughed as he teased his comrade.

_So ta fill in what was goin' on durin' my bad boy days... Apparently some guy named Sun Jian served under Yuan Shu but found that his master wasn't all that great and he decided ta try and found a kingdom fer himself. Mr. Shu wasn' too happy, haha._

_I've learned Liu Biao's neutral stance is gilded. Really he's in the hands of the Yuan family too, and has gotten 'imself stuck fightin' their wars that was originally against Sun Jian. Liu Biao didn' wanna get 'is hands dirty, so he made Huang Zu take care of it, and Zu-Zu here made the mistake of killin' Jian and pissin' the Sun family off. So now the next in line, Sun Ce, is tryin' to finish his dad's goal and create a kingdom fer them ta rule, build an army, then kick Huang Zu's butt fer killin' his pop._

_Messy stuff. Kinda glad I don't have a family now! Sucks I'm trainin' ta get into a war like this though. All I'm worried 'bout is gettin' some recognition though! Tch. Huang Zu better be kissin' my feet once I show him what I'm made of, else he'll get what's comin' to 'im!_


	8. Part Two: The Rejected Scholar Ch 4

((Another chapter up! Thanks again for the reviews everyone, it really keeps me inspired to continue this fanfic, so I deeply appreciate it. I know my chapters are short and sweet, but it's a lot of time to cover and there are at least five parts that I have outlined to this story, so I didn't want to make the length of it any longer than what I had already anticipated. This is the last chapter for part two, so next up is number three! Everyone knows, I dont own DW, RotK or any of its respected characters and certainly not the historical figures themselves. Duh. Okay. XD Well you all have fun reading and give feedback please! Thank you! -))

**Part Two: The Rejected Scholar  
Chapter Four**

198 A.D. Sun Family Continues Claiming Territory; Yuan and Sun Tensions Build; Huang Zu Builds His Army; Taishi Ci Defects to Wu

_Events themselves haven' changed too much, 'cept things've just gotten a lot worse. Figures, eh? Remember that Ce guy that's been causin' a bunch o' trouble fer my commander? Well he's bein' more of a pain than any of us woulda thought!_

_See... he's got some righteous idea in his mind that since his daddy got killed an' he got his grubby hands on a large army that he can march all o'er the place and claim lands that aren't his. Can't say I blame 'im though. I'd do it too if I could! Beats servin' Zu-Zu's ugly face. He hates it when I call 'im that by th' way, hahahahaha!_

_Where was I? O'yeah! Troops've been workin' real hard for this upcomin' battle. It's the end of th' year approachin' here and we're soon ready ta head off to war... if things went my way, it'd be those pompous Yuan folks fightin' on the front lines!_

"Only a few more days and we leave for battle... within a week or two we'll actually be fighting them." Su Fei sighed morosely.

Gan Ning raised a questionable brow at his friend and superior, "Wha's that? General Fei...? _Sulking_ 'fore a battle? Who are ya and whadya've done with my friend?" He reared his head back, unable to believe his ears.

Su Fei couldn't help but allow a small chuckle to escape his lips before frowning again, "Hm hm... I don't know my friend. Unfortunately this battle does not rest easy in my heart and mind. I wonder if something will go amiss?" He looked over at Gan Ning, an eerie look of foreboding in his eyes.

Xingba put his hands up in defense, "What're ya sayin'? Ya think I'm gonna get killed 'r somethin'?" He leaned forward waving a hand in his friend's zoned out gaze, "Fei? Hey, c'mon now!"

Fei shook himself from his thoughts and tried to laugh the matter away. However his gaze rested on his feet, staring so intensely as if he were trying to see his toes through his boots. An awkward, yet calm silence followed and Gan Ning watched his friend while shifting uncomfortably at the lack of conversation.

Just as Ning was about to change the subject and break the silence, Su Fei looked back at his friend and raised his brows creating an expression of care and worry on his face.

"Hey Ning?"

"...hm?"

"Whatever happens in this battle... we go in together and come out together. Okay?"

"Wouldn't havvit any other way, pal."

"Thank you, good friend."

_As the nex' few days passed by, Fei couldn' seem ta shake that feelin' off his shoulders, but I kept tryin' ta tell 'im everythin' would be fine. Days became nights, n' nights became days and before we knew it, we were settin' sail with th' rest of the navy. While preparations fer arrival were bein' made, Huang Zu seemed to be extra edgey with this battle n' all. I dun know too much about it, but it seemed like he had some personal vendetta with the Sun family. Ev'ry time any of the family member's names were mentioned, he'd throw tantrums like a five year old. Funny if ya ask me._

Gan Ning was in one of the lower compartments of one of the naval ships having his usual share of wine before retiring to his humble quarters for the night. He swished his mug, legs propped up on the table and tapped his foot to a silent beat as an old pirate tune played in his head.

Between sips of his favorite poison, the intoxicated sergeant hummed a note or two of the melody, "Hm hmm.." _slurrrp_ "hmm hmm hm hm..." his eyes were closed and his ears only focused on the creaking of the wooden ship as it sailed through the waters. Drunken men murmured in the background, but Ning paid them little mind until one of them dropped their glass, spilling their wine.

"Curssses!!" The drunken soldier slurred, fumbling around to clean his mess while his comrades laughed and sloshed their own liquor around.

Ning's eyes opened irritably, and he lazily gazed over at the bumbling idiots at the table across the lower compartment of the ship. Just as the ex-pirate was about to return to his business, he heard some of the men further down his own table laughing about Huang Zu. Naturally, Ning's ears perked up at the chance for a good laugh.

"Did you see Lord Zu a few hours ago?" A younger private nudged his friend.

The second man replied, "No... What happened?"

The private got excited to share some gossip, "He was fuming! Some unlucky guy mentioned a few words of fear about facing Sun Ce in the upcoming battle... said somethin' like he didn't think Huang Zu could beat him in battle!"

"Haha... well I'd have to say I might agree with him-" The man was about to laugh until he was cutoff by his chatty friend.

"Sssh! Don't let him hear ya..." He spoke lowly. "Do you know what fate he faced?" The private gave his friend a somber glare as he drew his finger to his neck, "..crrrck!" He imitated cutting one's head off.

Ning couldn't help but chime in, "Why's this guy got his panties in a bunch about this Sun family 'nyway?" A curious brow raised as the two soldiers realized they were being louder than intended.

The two men scooted closer to Ning, their creaky chairs screeching as they slid across the ship's floor. The first private spoke in a whisper, but made it sure that Ning could hear him, "Well sergeant, er, sir... the last battle with those two didn't end too well for us. That was before you fought for us though, ya see."

The second one wanted to get his share in too, "We sort of lost the last war... our lord was captured not too long after killin' Sun Jian. His son, Ce traded Lord Zu back for his dad's body to give it proper burial."

"Honorable guy he is!" The first private interrupted, giving his opinion. "But Lord Zu... well he ran scared back to Liu Biao and they've been waitin' fer Ce to come back in revenge fer his dad to get our lord's head!"

Ning smirked, "Hmph. Knew th' guy was a damned coward. And now he's been draftin' men to come protect the hairs on 'is pretty little head, eh!? Tch!" The muscular tattooed soldier folded his arms, accentuating his strength and frame. The two soldiers exchanged looks with how insane they thought Ning was to speak so ill of Zu so loudly.

"Er... anyways. That's what brings us to Shaxian." The second man finished. "Liu Biao doesnt want to fight so close to the capital, so he sent Huang Zu to meet the Sun forces out here to end these wars that have been goin' on and off for nearly five years now."

_So that's how it all came ta be. Essentially these rich leaders 're a buncha cowards who can't fight and rely on the people to fight their battles fer 'em. I hate fightin' other people's wars. This ain't got nothin' ta do with me and it's only puttin' me further from my original purpose after stoppin' my pirating days! Pisses me off, egh!_

_And what's my purpose, eh? Well... guess I haven't figure that out yet but maybe I'll find it somewhere on the battlefield. All I'm tryin' ta do right now is find a good leader. Cuz I sure as hell dun see m'self servin' this guy too much longer._

_This Ce guy sounds pretty interesting though. Wha's even more got my attention is the rumors of some new guy joinin' the enemy ranks. The guy's name is Taishi Ci - word is he's an ex-criminal tryin' to turn his life around and is now servin' Wu. Didn't get respected properly under his commander Liu Yao - some other dude in the royal bloodline. Story sound familiar? Hah! Well... we'll see what happens, I guess._

_Maybe my loyalties with these guys won't be so strong after all._


	9. Part Three: Pirate of Silken Sails Ch 1

((This is the longest chapter I've written in this story, but still relatively short in comparison to most fic chapters, and there was totally no intention to do so here XD Anyways, again I try to stay historically accurate and what the DW games dont portray very well is that the Wu wars verses Huang Zu were actually a succession of battles ranging from around 191 AD which was Sun Jian's death, stopped for a bit while Sun Ce gathered forces, then continued again from 199 A.D. to 208 A.D.  
As a result, I'm choosing to dedicate most of part three and a bit of part four to these ongoing wars as it's entertwined with Gan Ning's lifestory and encompasses a transition of how he comes to serve Wu later on around 207-208 A.D.  
Moving on from the history lesson, thank you again to those who have been leaving me reviews - it seems everyone is liking it so far and that makes me really happy :) So keep reading on and I hope not to dissapoint! I dont own DW or any of its respected characters, so enjoy reading!))

**Part Three: Pirate of the Silken Sails  
Chapter One**

199 A.D. Wu Wars Against Huang Zu for Revenge of Jian's Death; Battle of Shaxian Takes Place; Huangzu Retreats to Jiangxia as Sun Influence Expands

_It's only been a few weeks an' th' new year has already rolled by. We've anchored an' set up camp here in Shaxian, fightin' by day and sleepin' what bit we can at night since we're battlin' against th' Sun forces. Have ta say th' enemy is pretty prepared. Each side is givvin' n' takin' a beating from one another tho'._

_Me? Well o' course I 'aven't found a challenge yet. Dun plan to either - 'cept maybe that Taishi Ci guy if I'm lucky 'nough to come cross 'im on th' field. God help 'im if I do, hah!_

"Ergh! Hyuh! HYAH!" Xingba grunted as he swung the kirin blade he had used so many times in his training against Su Fei. The only difference was that this time his target was an unfortunate red-clad soldier whose armor was now showered in blood.

"Nice one, my friend!" Su Fei called out, not too far away as he fluidly and perfectly cut down two privates that had foolishly charged at the general. "But I have you beat!" He added with a somewhat cheeky grin.

Gan Ning raised a brow, taking his friend's comment as a challenge. "Alrigh' I see how it is! Well then let's jus' see who the REAL fighter is, _General_!" He laughed heartily as he ran toward a unit of five soldiers who were matching Ning's charge.

"Hyyyyyah!" Ning knocked down the leader of the unit with a jump-kick straight to the soldier's head. Right as he landed, he swung his sword horizontally and managed to catch his blade on two of the other four men.

"Rrrrrrrgghh ahhhh!!" A Wu private clumsily thrusted his sword at Ning, but the pirate wouldn't let him take the advantage and he rolled out of the way. Before the soldier could turn around for a second advance, Xingba did a sweeping kick knocking the soldier to his feet then Ning jumped up and used gravity as his momentum for a vertical slash - annihilating his opponent.

As the last man witnessed how easily Ning had killed his unit, he flung up his arms and dropped his sword, completely giving up the fight. Ning grinned evily, "This is gonna make the score six to two, Fei, better catch up! Hah!" he was about to behead the Wu soldier until Su Fei stopped his friend.

"Wait, Gan Ning." Su Fei approached the frightened soldier and noticed the man had carried a scroll of parchment on his person. "He seems to have some useful information. Perhaps he is to deliver this parcel to the enemy?" The General curiously grabbed at the paper and motioned a few of his messengers to come over.

"Deliver this letter as well as the Wu messenger to our Lord. He may be helpful to attain victory." Su Fei sent his men off as they bowed and attended to their duty.

Ning growled, "Tch. Ya coulda jus' given Zu the letter without sendin' the guy, too!"

Su Fei smiled, "I know. But this way the score is five to two." He killed an oncoming trio of soldiers effortlessly, then added, "...and now it's a tie." The general laughed amusedly, "Stop slacking, Sergeant. I just might beat you." Then he ran off ahead of his friend.

Gan Ning shouted, "Oi! Not fair! Ya took my kill! Get back here! Dammit, Fei, when I get ya, yer dead!"

_Turns out th' letter that Fei found on th' field was important after all. Said somethin' along the lines that Liu Xun had been defeated by Sun Ce's forces and that's specifically how Taishi Ci had come to join their side. I guess Ce was managin' to fight one war against this other Liu guy while holdin' his own against us. Sorta made my respect fer my enemy grow a bit. A pincer attack ain't so easy to survive - 'specially with few numbers too._

_Anyway, even though Fei and I were standin' tough on our own, seemed some o' the others on our team were havin' problems holdin' their ground. Huang Zu ain't much a fighter either, so like I said, he turns away like a coward when things get bad. And despite the little troops the Sun family started out with, after they defeated this Xun person, they managed to rally a buncha peasant folk ta fight fer 'em. Consequently, we're havin' a bit o' problems here cuz his navy is just about as huge as ours now._

_But if ya ask me, no one can sail a ship like I can. Hah!_

"Everyone retreat!!" Soldiers of all ranks called out to their comrades amongst Huang Zu's army. "Lord Zu requests we withdraw to Jiangxia and regroup! Retreeeaaaaat!!"

Gongs sounded and drums thundered as screams and shouts echoed throughout the land and sea. Battle on the ships had ceased, but there were remnants of squabbles and brawling on the shore.

"Sergeant Ning! Lord Zu says to retreat, we must go!" A handful of officers and troops tugged at the enraged ex-pirate, trying to pull him back to the ships.

"WHY'RE WE PULLIN' BACK, EH!? OUR LORD'S A COWARD IF HE BACKS OUT NOW!!" He squirmed beneath his men's grips, "ALL THIS FIGHTIN' FER WHAT!? NOTHIN', THAT'S WHAT!!"

"Calm down, Xingba!" Su Fei tried to bark over his friend's voice, hoping to reason with his prideful comrade. "Thousands of our men are dead! You must be reasonable - we HAVE to regroup!" The general moved the men holding Ning down aside and shook his friend by the shoulders.

"RRGGGH!" Ning snarled and thrashed, his rage and hurt pride controlling his actions. He swung and landed a punch in Su Fei's face, knocking him to the ground.

Su Fei rubbed his cheek and looked up at his infuriated partner. "Look Gan Ning! Build whatever rage you have inside and save it for the next battle. If you do not comply, our Lord will not hesitate to leave you..." He stared at Ning, desperate to get him to calm down.

Fires had erupted around the area and in the distance the Wu troops were advancing, trying to cut off Huang Zu's retreat. Gan Ning's eyes flickered, the emotion had changed from a reckless anger, to a cold and dark pent up rage. Without saying a word, he helped Fei up to his feet by grabbing his forearm and pulling the man up with his strength.

Su Fei brushed himself off and murmured, "Thank you..." He winced at the throbbing in his cheek then nudged Ning, "It is time, we must go."

Ning sighed heavily, looking back at the Wu troops one last time before catching up with his friend to board the ships that were about to set sail.

_So what!? I gotta bit worked up back there... but can ya blame me!? What's th' point of goin' inta war if yer not prepared ta get killed? Fight to th' end I say! Tch. Damn Huang Zu. If I were th' leader of the army we woulda kicked that Sun family's ass! But nooooo! Zu-Zu's bein' all wuss-like and I gotta follow his orders!_

_Anyways, we fell back ta Jiangxia - which is where Liu Biao is. O' course he ain't too happy 'bout how the battle turned out. With the Yuans breathin' down his back the loss ain't gonna settle well with them either... meanin' Huang Zu's gonna get pressured to keep fightin' until the Suns 're defeated._

"IDIOTS! How could you embrass me like this!? You dogs don't even deserve to be alive!" Huang Zu bellowed at his army once they had returned to Jiangxia safely. "Why do I even bother calling you soldiers!?"

The troops averted their leader's eyes, ashamed at the loss of the battle as well. Some of them gulped and nearly peed themselves, frightened of Huang Zu's wrath. Others let out a few yelps and gulps, who if caught, were unfortunate and faced immediate execution for 'disrupting' their leader's speech.

Even Gan Ning knew he was to stay quiet, but Su Fei was close by to ensure that he would. However, that didn't stop the sergeant from making faces or rolling his eyes in disrespect toward Huang Zu. Su Fei elbowed him in the side once in a while to try to straighten his friend up, but to no avail.

"...and just WHAT am I supposed to tell Lord Biao!?" Huang Zu continued his guilt trip. "I oughta execute you all for fighting like LITTLE GIRLS!!" He waved his fists as he shouted angrily into the silence of his army.

Zu began to pull at his hair in frustration and Ning found this to be one of the more amusing parts of the night. Unable to help himself, he let out a small burst of laughter, "Pfffsshht!" He covered his mouth to avoid from being heard but it was too late.

Huang Zu swung around and turned to Gan Ning, "Who's laughing!? YOU!" He pointed, "You dare laugh when we've LOST a battle!?" His eyes grew twice their size, enraged.

Gan Ning scratched his head, "I ain't laughin at the loss, sir." he kept his cool while the whole army's eyes and hushed gasps rested on the ex-pirate.

Huang Zu gritted his teeth and snarled, "Then WHAT is so amusing!?"

"Yer face."

"WHAT!?"

"Hee-hee...!" Ning pointed, "That's the one. That face."

"GRRRRR...!!" Zu fumed red.

"Ning!" Su Fei hushed his friend and jabbed him in the side. He whispered harshly, "Are you TRYING to get yourself killed!?"

Huang Zu however, already had the idea in his head. "Thaaaaat's IT!! I never should've drafted your pirate ass in my army! Especially with near-failing scores! What was I thinking!?" He leered at Gan Ning then called out to his guards, "Cut this guy's head off and feed it to the wolves."

Two pairs of heavily armored arms grabbed at Ning, "Wha!? Woah! Hey what the hell d'ya think yer doin!?" He looked at each of the men angirly, "Get offa me! Back ya hear!?" He began to struggle and as he gained the advantage, more guards rushed over to hold him down.

"My lord, please! Forgive him!" Su Fei called out, his voice quivering slightly for questioning his superior's orders.

"General Fei! Why... why would YOU speak up for this man?" Huang Zu gave one of his prized soldiers a bewildered look.

"My lord... I beseech you. Do not execute Sergeant Ning, sir." Su Fei bowed lowly to indicate he did not wish to challenge Zu's authority. "He may be brash and ill-spoken... but to execute him would leave you short of a grand warrior!"

Ning couldn't help but smirk at his friend's praise. "Hah! Damn right!"

"Shutup, Gan Ning!" Both Su Fei and Huang Zu shouted simultaneously.

Ning whimpered like a sad puppy, offended.

Fei shook his head at his friend's idiocy, "My lord, I have not seen a man fight so bravely and honorably in battle like Gan Ning sir. His speed and strength are equal to his ferocity on the field, and he rallies the men's spirits effectively, too."

Huang Zu sighed with aggravation knowing Fei's words were true. He scratched his chin and stroked his stubby beard in contemplation. Giving into his general's plea he reluctantly agreed, "Alright, fine! But he'll be demoted to Corporal and receive fifty lashes for his offenses!"

Su Fei frowned seeing as his friend still had to face punishment but solemnly nodded his head while Ning groaned in contempt.

_Grrrr... th' nerve o' that guy! And thanks ta Su Fei I woulda rather died than have had ta survive th' humiliation of bein' a freaking corporal! I knew Huang Zu had it out fer me! Maybe I was bein' a bit childish fer a twenty-four year old, but anyone in their right mind woulda laughed too! And the lashes!? Oooh hoohoo...! NOT fun. Had ta leave a few scars! Tha's alrigh though I guess. I'll just tattoo it up when it all heals. Wouldn' hurt since my skin is pretty bare anyway - only got a few on my arms. Maybe I'll do somethin' cool like a dragon or some flames?_

_I'm gettin' off track! After the punishing tho', the men went back ta trainin' and Zu-Zu appealed to Mister Biao fer some reinforcements and more draft volunteers. He's all worried 'bout the next time we face off with Ce's army and wants to be ready. I know I'll be! Tch. Then I'll earn back my respect and show Zu who's boss! Give him some lashing of my own, grr!_

_In other news... I've gotten ta write letters to Xian Mei here n' there. Her handwritin's all cute and girl-like... mine's all scribbles. Anyways she's been payin' attention to events around home and says that there've been serious problems with Yuan Shao and Cao Cao... there've been talks 'bout war between 'em even. Great, jus' what we need. More fightin' and I can't even take a part in it! Hopefully I'll be gettin' another chance at this Wu army though. Rumor is, Cao Cao is tryin' to ally with Sun Ce too since he's one of the Yuans' enemies. Think they're doin' a few marriages within the families to keep bonds close. Makes me happy I ain't a girl in these times hah!_

_It's funny though how things work out though. I jus' got back from this fight and I'm already itchin' fer another. So watch out Sun Ce, here comes Gan Ning!_


	10. Part Three: Pirate of Silken Sails Ch 2

((OOC: Well, it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated. And unfortunately I bear a rather short chapter. This is moreso a filler chapter to include a major battle/time period into Ning's life as well as to sort of explain how the Wu vs. Huang Zu wars worked. As I've mentioned in my notes in a previous chapter - KOEI portrays the Xiakou war as one big battle, when it was a series of battles that encompassed the war - last chapter had the beginnings of it and then tensions between Sun Ce and Zu died down a bit because of Zu's defeat and because of Guan Du. Essentially, this chapter reflects the break in the war and sort of explains the complexities of events and mentions some more familiar KOEI DW characters.

This chapter was also a means of trying to get back in the groove of writing - so hopefully i can update more frequently. I need to finish this story before I begin my next, which as a request from a friend I am to do a Zhang He x Zhen Ji story - and that is going to take a lot of work. Soo yeah. Sorry if this sucks, I promise I'll get back in the groove within the next chapter or 2 - but hey, if youve got feedback id love to hear it. Thanks for reading, and as always I dont own these characters. KOEI does. w00t.))

**Part Three: Pirate of the Silken Sails  
Chapter Two**

200 A.D. Battle of Guan Du Commences; Wu Forces Attack Cao Cao's Forces During Battle at Guan Du; Sun Ce is Assassinated

_As it turns out, tensions between Mr. Cao and th' Yuan family hasn't been goin' too well. In fact, they jus' declared war on one another this month. From what it looks like, they were good friends at some point, but things turned a bit sour, eh? It's like thinkin' bout me n' Su Fei fightin' one another. Naw, jus' can't see it happenin' is all.  
_

_  
Last year when we were fightin' Wu, Zu-Zu had a close call. Tch. Damn coward – all he can do is run – he's no warrior, tha's fer sure. But since our ruler was th' one that retreated, it left Sun Ce as th' winner. Fer whatever reason tho' seems tensions 'ave lightened up a bit cuz there's been a break in th' fightin'. Us soldiers've been keepin' up our training but seems like fer no reason._

"So, yeh hear more about this big war goin' on?" Gan Ning took a sip of some rice wine as he sat hunched over the bar.

Xian Mei was next to him, they were having one of their frequent visits just like the old days and she timidly sipped at her own glass. "Of course I have, Xingba. It's been the only talk of the town. I told you I'd keep you updated, right?" She smiled softly before continuing, "Word is, other forces are getting involved. Like, Sun Ce's and Liu Bei's for example." She uninterestedly downed some more wine.

Xingba didn't know who Liu Bei was, but he found Sun Ce's role to be more concerning than she had apparently, "Oi! Well, go on now, eh!?" He nudged Xian Mei, almost causing her to spit out her drink.

Between coughing fits Xian Mei managed to shout out, "*Coughcough* Xingba! *cough* patience!" She slammed her cup down harshly on the counter causing the drunkard sitting a few stools down to wake out of his stupor.

She cleared her throat and continued, "…Apparently there is a rumor that Sun Ce is going to advance on Wei's base in Xuchang while Cao Cao is off at battle. He figures Guan Du is an opportune distraction to take Xuchang in order to expand his own army and territory."

"Smart guy, eh?" Xingba grinned.

"You shouldn't so openly compliment an enemy of our territory. They might think you're going to defect or something." Xian Mei scolded him. "Anyways, Sun Ce's justification for the war is that Cao Cao is a tyrant and that he's holding the Emperor in captivity… I suppose I can see how he'd think that, not many of the commoners are fond of Cao Cao, you know?" She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ning didn't quite get all of the details of it, but he nodded at the gist of what she was saying. "So what's this war mean fer us?"

"Well it's a tricky question. Lord Liu Biao wants to stay out of it from what it seems. Especially after the loss against Sun Ce's forces, it was a big blow." She motioned to the bartender for another glass for the two of them. "But Liu Bei has defected from Cao Cao and is now seeking shelter elsewhere – he is loosely related to the Inspector, so it is likely he will come here. That being a possibility will make us at least an enemy to Cao Cao and consequently an ally to Yuan Shao."

"Too many guys ta keep track of. So yer sayin' we're rooting fer the Yuan guys?" Ning scratched his head, aggravated at the complexity.

"Er, yes… to put it in black and white I suppose so." Xian Mei didn't like to simplify it so much, but understood for his sake it was necessary. Ning wasn't exactly the smartest guy on the block.

"Well thanks fer th' politics lesson. Hah. Yeh should be leadin' our army, not Zu-Zu." He joked then paid the tab and left the bar after bidding his goodbye.

_Turns out, later on in th' year, Sun Ce ended up gettin' himself killed. Lots o' stories ran around 'bout how n' what happened exactly. I think Mei-mei was righ' tho'. Accordin' to military intelligence tha' Su Fei told me, he said Ce was assassinated by Wei troops. So maybe he was gonna go after Xuchang after all, eh? Dissapoints me a bit cuz I'd wonder wha' it'd be ta fight 'im face ta face. His death made lotsa people sad tho' – sounds like outside th' battlefield he was a good guy.  
_

_  
Some o' the old village folk say he died in some voodoo way. A Taoist priest had come ta warn Sun Ce 'bout Xuchang an' he didn't listen but had the guy executed for lowerin' morale. Then the priest haunted him an' assassins came ta kill Sun Ce but only injured 'im. The priest musta cursed Ce or sumthin' 'cuz the story goes he kept seein' the priest's face all o'er th' place which caused Ce to die with overwhelmin' guilt. O' course I ain't the superstitious type, but I jus' figure th' ol' bats are crazy an' like ta make stuff up.  
_

_  
Anyways, the Battle o' Guan Du waged on fer a long time – 'bout two years or so – right after my twenty-seventh birthday ta be exact. I ain't no ol' gramps tho', age is jus' a number, hah! Youth is in th' heart – tha's how I see it. But now that th' big war's over – that means more action fer Gan Ning! Hopefully things'll start pickin' up between Zu-Zu and Wu's new ruler, Sun Quan. Guess we'll see, eh? _


	11. Part Three: Pirate of Silken Sails Ch 3

(Doing my best to get through this fic, and well, my muse got the best of me tonight. ^_^ Hope I havent kept everyone waiting too long, sorry! T_T And as usual, don't own KOEI, DW, or any of its characters, and even though I wish, not even Gan Ning lol. Enjoy the read 3))

**Part Three: Pirate of the Silken Sails  
Chapter Three**

203 A.D. Battle of Jiangxia (Xiakou) Continues; Gan Ning Slays Wu General Ling Cao; Ling Tong Seeks Revenge

_Remember that big battle at Guan Du I was mentionin' b'fore? Yeh know, th' one between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao? Well it ended, 'bout a year ago or so – an' that prissy noble-lovin' coward got 'is ass whooped! Cao Cao not only defeated th' poor sap but did it when his men were facin' odds over two ta one! Mind ya, I dun care fer the guy myself, but a man's gotta admit when there's sumthin' worth gaping at, aye? Ever since the big war b'tween those two ended, the whole Yuan family's been fallin' apart – looks like Cao came out as top dog, but that only means he'll be a problem later, am I right?_

_As fer a local update, Mei-Mei an' I've been thinkin' – tension between Zu-Zu and th' Sun family is risin' up again. Talk goes on 'bout a war raging an' sure enough it's on our front doorstep. I've been itchin' long an' hard for a good fight, so I hope I won't be disappointed! All I care about is whether Wu'll be jus' as much of a challenge with their new guy in charge – Sun Quan. Guess he's the las' one they've got since it's only him an' his little sis leadin' the kingdom now. Hmm… wonder if she's a good lookin' lass… heh heh heh._

"Ah, Xingba!" A familiar voice had called out. Of course it was no other than Su Fei. "Ready to get back on the field again?" He asked with a chipper tone as he patted Ning on the back firmly.

As expected, the pirate responded with eagerness, "'Course I am! Wouldn't be Gan Ning if I weren't ready fer battle, aye?" He began donning his armor to get ready to set out.

Su Fei couldn't help but notice a new inking on his friend's arm, "See we've been happy with the needle again, hm?"

Ning cocked a brow, "Yeh ain't checkin' out my curves now, are yeh?"

"Oh but of course. Didn't you know I swing that way?" Su Fei looked at Ning with a straight face.

Xingba gave him a stern look, "Yer pullin' meh chain! ....right?"

"Most definitely." His friend smiled and put his helmet on. He gave Ning a noogie to prove it and walked out above the ship deck calling out behind him, "Don't be late for military instruction, or they'll have your head!"

Ning mimicked Su Fei's voice to himself, "Mehmeh don't be late… meh meh! Tch." His behavior caused a few soldiers nearby to laugh at him since he was practically being mothered by his superior.

_By the time we arrived a' the scene, blood was already a'spillin' and the air smelt thick with death. Jus' how I was used to! The firs' few times it makes yeh sick, but yeh get used ta it after a bit. Our morale wasn't too bad, but the Sun forces were high n' ready to continue their fight fer revenge – the battle meant a lot since Zu-Zu had killed Jian way back when. Apparently durin' the downtime their army had gotten a lot bigger an' badder too._

"HYYAAAAHHHH!!!!" Ning screamed with all the battle lust within his being as he felt the freedom of being on the field again. He was in his prime – twisting and flipping around peons and beheading them along the way. Normally as one aged, their technique would deteriorate, but the age and years of practice seemed to be benefitting him instead at twenty-eight.

"You seem to be exhibiting a bit more fire than usual, Xingba." Su Fei smirked as he observed his comrade's vast improvement in skill, "Someone's been training behind my back…"

Ning barked a loud laugh, "Hah! Like I'd need ta do anythin' of the sort ta keep up with you!" He added with a playful sneer, "No need ta be so jealous, eh?" Xingba whacked a guy upside the head with the hilt of his sword, then finished off the job with a quick, firm slice.

"Ohh, you have me found out!" The general feigned surprise as he nonchalantly slayed a brave but foolish oncoming Wu soldier. Then Fei returned the laugh, as if to mock his friend.

"Tch, yeh jus' wait! I'll show yeh there's real reason to be jealous, hahaha!" Ning's spark of competition began flaring up. He held his sword outward horizontally from his body and crouched slightly lower, showing he was about to start off into a run.

Fei knew what he was doing, "Hey now, Xingba, no need to get ahead of yourself – stay close, X-Xingba!" He called out, but it was no use. The ex-pirate had already started off.

Ning fluidly ran across the linked ships, further and further toward the enemy lines, only his bravest, most elite guards followed close behind until they had reached where the ships lined up with shore, and Ning had realized the danger of his location was more to his liking.

"Ahh!" He took a breath of air, "Nuthin' like a bit o' pressure ta fight our best, aye men?" Ning rested one closed fist on his hip while the other gripped his River Master sword.

His guards slowly but surely caught up to their leader's pace, and stopped right behind him, "Sir!" They nodded and remained silent, waiting for any order or event that would require their services to protect the reckless corporal.

_Maybe yeh could call me an' idiot fer not expectin' ta run into an officer, but most'd never believe who I saw from 'ere on out. Firs' was a Wu General named Ling Cao. Boy, if I only knew then what Hell th' consequences of slayin' him were gonna put me through? Tch, I woulda ran away! Woulda saved me th' torture I 'ad to put up with from his stupid son!_

"Halt! You shall go no further! This is my jurisdiction, and I will not allow you to pass you vermin!" An all-too-righteous voice called out, despite the plain face and normal frame from which it came.

"Yeh mus' be pretty slow in th' head thinkin' yeh can tell ME what ta do!" Ning called out, a wide grin on his features. "An' ta who do I owe this annoyance?"

"How dare you address a Wu General so disrespectfully!" Ling Cao was taken aback, yet held his stance.

"Well I didn't hear yeh gimme a name, so how else ya expect me to call ya!?" Ning was having fun now. If he couldn't kill people with his blade, pushing their buttons to death was the next best thing.

Ling Cao was fuming at the other warrior's childish behavior, "I am General Ling Cao – and I've no time for your insolence! Now I demand you tell me who you are!" He pointed his sword fiercely in the ex-pirate's direction.

"Hah. Name's Gan Ning. Learn it, cuz it's the last time yeh'll hear it!" Ning's eyes changed from mischevious to ferocious in mere seconds. Immediately he dashed toward his opponent, who believed himself ready for the brash corporal.

Ling Cao tried to study Xingba's moves, but it seemed so unique and unrefined, it was nothing like training, nor like any type of fighting he'd seen. It was so… raw.  
"Agh!" Ling just barely dodged in time, but not without a scratch. The pirate may have missed his target, but not by far.

Ning saw the blood traces on his sword from breaking the Wu General's skin. "Tch, now why'd yeh go an' move? I only got yer cheek, bu' I wanted yer HEAD!" Xingba reared around, a fearsome aura glowed about him as he prepared for a second advance.

Ling Cao realized the pirate had him beat with speed. "Rggh… best to take caution." He mumbled to himself and went on the defense.

"Why yeh talkin' to yerself, gramps?" Ning taunted as he laughed and went for another round. This time the two warriors entered a weapon clash. Although it was a one on one duel, by this point all the racket attracted more enemy troops and Huang Zu's troops were only slowly seeping in with reinforcements.

"I wouldn't be so cocky!" Ling Cao returned the taunt, "At least I'm not practically surrounded!" He growled through gritted teeth, trying to hold up against the wild beast before him.

"I ain't cocky unless I know it's righ'fully placed!" Ning pushed with a bit more strength, knocking Ling Cao off balance, his guard completely open.

"…ahhh!" Ling Cao stumbled, he knew he had been defeated in strength as well. "You may defeat me, but you will never defeat Wu!" He looked Ning straight in the eyes right before the pirate brought down his sword mercilessly and finished him off.

"Aaaaaggghhhhck!"

Defeating the Wu general sent many of the surrounding red clad soldiers fleeing, and the few allied troops cheering for the victory.

"Xingba! There you are!" Su Fei called from not too far behind, "Didn't I tell you not to go too far ahead - you could run into a-" He saw his friend soaked in blood and panicked for a minute, until he saw the enemy General on the ground. "…who was he?"

"Tch, claimed he was Ling Cao, leader of the naval fleet." Ning looked down at the body with a raised brow, "Not much a challenge… if yeh ask me." Xingba flipped the body over using the end of his foot so it faced upward. To this news, Su Fei stood dumbfounded, Xingba had just unknowingly taken down a major enemy officer.

Meanwhile, from within the fleeing enemy ranks, a small troop of soldiers were moving upstream, straight to the duel's location. On horseback rode a young teen, only about the age of fifteen. "Father, I have come with reinforcements!" The boy called out.

Once the crowd cleared, the newcomer surveyed the field, "What has happened here?" He looked around naïvely, "…Father?" His eyes scanned the field over again and they rested on an unfamiliar face.

His brows furrowed, "Where is my father!? Where is General Ling Cao!?" he looked at Ning, then Su Fei, then noticed the former was soaked in blood. The young boy's eyes grew wide and his face pale as he witnessed the dead body by the warrior's feet.

"No…" Ling Tong breathed as tears quickly filled up his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. "N-n-no no no no! FATHERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	12. Part Three: Pirate of Silken Sails Ch 4

((Got another chapter up, this one is a bit longer than the others, but hopefully no complaints there eh? :P Anywho! There was a lot to put in here. And due to lack of historical documentation on Xiao's age eh, I made her 5 years younger than Zhou Yu, which just so happens to be 5 years younger than Gan Ning as well. So she's 28 at this point, buuttt age is just a number, especially considering I'm primarily using KOEI's interpreataions of the character's personalities. Ah well /end rant.  
I dont own KOEI, DW, characters, blah blah blah. ok plz read and review 3))

**Part Three: Pirate of the Silken Sails  
Chapter Four**

207 A.D. Battle of Jiangxia (Xiakou) Rages; Gan Ning Defects; Xiao Qiao Makes a Friend

_Even tho' it's been three years since I killed that Ling Cao guy, everyone's actin' like it was done jus' yesterday. We're still at war with Wu an' it's lookin' like there won't be an end 'til quite a while longer. Tch. What's even worse is what ol' Zu-Zu did when Fei told 'im it was me who killed the Wu naval commander… didn't even say a simple 'thanks'! Th' freakin' nerve o' that guy! Instead o' givin' me what was rightfully mine, he promoted Fei since I'm under his command an' made it look like it was HIM that sliced the man's head off, can yeh believe that!? What's a pirate gotta do ta get some respect around here!? _

"Yeh know, I'm beginning ta believe those jokes yeh've been sayin'…" Ning angrily kicked a rock and put his hands in his pocket.

"Which jokes?" Fei looked up at him curiously. He was sitting at a wooden bench, laying out the plans for a defensive strategy in case the Wu fleet planned on striking against Huang Zu's forces to avenge their deceased general.

Ning growled, "Ya know! All th' ones about me bein' stupid, or an idiot or whatever!" He pulled at his hair with quite some aggravation.

"Something's bothering you. Come on, out with it now." Fei put down the scrolls and gave Ning his undivided attention. "Time of the month?" He chimed in with a smile, figuring another joke wouldn't do too much harm.

"Hah HAH." Ning furrowed his brows and stared at his friend with eyes that could pierce like knives. Xingba kicked the rock around a few more times, then sighed. He searched for a fence to lean up against and half-reclined himself so he'd be comfortable enough to spill his guts.

"…Look." The pirate tried to find a place to start, "It ain't jus' me realizin' how Zu-Zu's treatin' me all unfair-like, right?" Ning kept his eyes focused on his feet. He didn't wanna look Fei straight in the eye, he already felt talking about his problems was womanizing enough as is. "No smart guy would be puttin' up with this sorta treatment, I gotta be stupid fer servin' that jackass..."

"Well if you didn't refer to him as _Zu-Zu_ or call him other names, I'm sure he'd be a lot nicer to you." Fei jested while speaking in a motherly tone.

"Stop jokin'! I mean it… Tch." Ning could feel the anger swell up inside as he recalled the injustice Huang Zu had committed. He got up off from the fence, and started pacing – his body movement began reflecting the quickly rising emotions within.

After a few steps he continued, "I saved Zu's ass by killin' Ling Cao, yeh even said it yerself Fei!" Ning couldn't find a way to let out the steam except but to continue his ranting, "Had I not gone an' killed him, Ling Cao woulda been marchin' up our ships ta slay Huang Zu himself! I shoulda been seen as a hero! An' instead he goes an' gives _you_ the rewards fer what I did! I can't take it anymo- _AGH_!"

"Watch it now…" Fei looked down on the ground to see Xingba grabbing his knee in a semi-fetal position. Evidently he had gotten so mad he tried to kick the table Fei was sitting at, but only injured his self.

Seeing his friend was on edge of losing his sanity if he hadn't already, Fei heaved a sigh much like the one Ning gave earlier and thought for a minute about how he could help. "Xingba. Since he treats you this way, why _do_ you continue serving him?"

"Tch, like it's that easy ta up an' leave an army… ngh. C'mon, get real Fei." Ning grunted out as he slowly got back on his feet, then also sat at the bench, facing his comrade.

"Well I suppose you're right. Apparently it's not so easy to get thrown out of one either, seeing as Our lord has yet to accomplish that task." Fei laughed.

"I hate you sometimes, yeh know that?" The pirate snarled.

Fei rolled his eyes, "Anyways… what if circumstances were such that, you did have an opportunity to leave?"

Ning raised a curious brow, "What're yeh thinkin'?"

A twinkle appeared in Fei's eye, "Say if we have you relocated to, let's say… the Zhu Prefecture. You can take up a position there and-"

"Woah woah, stop righ' there." Ning put his hands up as if he wanted nothing to do with this idea anymore, "I've already been demoted to corporal, an' nuthin's changed since I killed a major enemy commander. What makes yeh think Zu-Zu's gonna wanna give me an administration position down there?" Ning reared his head back at the ludicrous thought.

"Well if you'd let me finish…" Fei retorted, "Our Lord doesn't want you here, nor do you want to be here. He can't throw you out as much as he wants to, so what better way to be off with you then to move you to a place where he never has to see you?" Fei folded his arms and shrugged, "And who said anything about you holding the position he'd be giving you anyway."

"Oh, so what? Yeh dun think I could take it workin' in an office doin' paperwork eh!? Lemme remind yeh I took an' passed the same test you did ta get here!" The pirate was getting defensive.

"Damn it, Xingba, listen!" Fei slammed his hands on the wooden bench, then leaned in real close and whispered to his friend. "If you're in Zhu Prefecture, then you're not far from Wu's border. What shackles will you still have if you leave here? You said it yourself, Lord Zu is not doing you any good – so venture out and find that purpose in life you've been searching for all this time."

Ning thought it over for a second, "Wait so yer sayin' yeh want me to defect?"

"…" Fei stared at him with a hint of a smile, said nothing, and went back to his work.

_So that's how it all started, Fei recommended me to Huang Zu ta get set up in Zhu, then b'fore I knew it I was well on my way outta there. I felt bad fer leavin' Fei behind… but we promised ta keep in touch with letters. Sumthin' told me I'll be seein' him again anyway, so no point in worryin' over it now. _

_Sayin' goodbye ta Mei Mei was alot harder, although when I told her I was leavin' cuz I was defectin' she didn't seem too surprised, hah. She jus' recently got 'erself a nice husband though an' seemed like life was treatin' her real well. I didn't wanna be in the way o' that anyhow. Although I kinda 'ad a small thing fer the lass, it's best it didn't end up that way I s'pose._

_But from here on out, things got real interestin'. I needed ta make my way to Wu territory, find Sun Quan, an' hope he'd lemme join his army, all without gettin' arrested or killed along th' way. Piece o' cake, right?_

"Halt!" A guard called out from the border gate that lead into Wu's territory.

Ning felt himself freeze. He pulled the cloak he was wearing down a bit further although he didn't necessarily expect the man to know who he was if his face were revealed. Luckily it was night time though, and the moon wasn't out, so only the flickers from the torches surrounding the gate lit up the night.

"…What business do you have going to Wu?" The guard called out, half-interested. He was merely doing his job.

Ning cleared his throat and calmly handed the man papers Su Fei had drafted up. They were forged of course, but Fei had excellent penmanship and even snuck a stamp from the office to give it an official seal.

"A mariner, eh? Mister… eh, Xing Ba." The guard confirmed.

The papers read that he was a professional mariner for a large vessel that dealt with trade up and down the country's coast and that he had permission to come to the Southern lands in search for business. No mention of his real name was on the papers, probably because Fei feared his name would be immediately recognized. However, his style name was mainly used amongst his closer circle of friends, so it should have been no problem to use.

Ning nodded his head, "Aye." He held out his hand to receive the papers back from the guard.

The man complied and handed Xingba his papers. "Not a man of many words, are you?"

Xingba just pulled down his hood and walked past as the others opened the gates and let him through.

_It was pretty late in th' night 'fore I came into an actual town. Luckily no one recognized me – guess I wasn't as highly wanted o' a villain 'ere as I thought. Gotta admit it was a bit dissapointin' ta find that out, hah! But it sure helped since I was able ta find an inn and get some shut eye without worryin' of getting arrested in my sleep…_

"Yyyyeeeeaauuuuughhh!" The pirate let out a loud yawn. The night's travels had gotten the best of him, it was nearly noon already. He took his time gathering his things, now that he needed to prepare himself for his meeting with the Wu Kingdom's leader, Sun Quan.

"Oi… how'm I s'posed to pull this one off…" he mumbled to himself, getting nervous with every street corner he turned. He felt overwhelming guilt as he approached the palace, realizing he had slain one of Wu's greatest Generals and was now planning on taking the poor dead guy's job.

*Thump*

"Ow! Hey Mister! Watch where you're going!" A squeaky voice called from the ground.

Ning looked around and saw nothing, until he noticed a small feminine figure on ground. "Ah! S-sorry 'bout that, h-here lemme help yeh up aye?" He grabbed the lady by the arm and pulled her up, handling her as if she were just another guy.

"Woooah!" She could immediately feel the strength of the stranger as she was yanked up back on her feet. "Wow! You're strong. I'm Xiao Qiao, what's your name?"

Ning raised a brow, "Eh, yeh can call me… Xing Ba."

"Alright, but you know it's rude to introduce yourself without letting the other person see your face, silly!" Xiao giggled as she pulled down his hood.

"O-oi whaddya doin'!?" Ning tried to pull back but it was too late. To his luck, she didn't recognize him.

"You're strange, Mister Xing Ba." She tilted her head like a confused dog. "Oh, I know! I bet you're hungry – come to my house and I'll get you all fed up, then we can play!" She dragged him by the wrist and led him to the castle.

"Wha? Hey I got stuff ta do! Where're yeh takin' me!?" He barked in bewilderment, "An' how'd yeh get so strong? Gimme my arm back!" He complained the whole way there until she lead him into one of the common dining halls.

"Here ya go!" Xiao gave a goofy smile as she got him some rice, baozi, and noodles.

Ning's opinion of her suddenly changed from an annoying midget to a goddess. "Ah! Real food!" He dug in with much enthusiasm and scarfed all of it down as quick as his mouth would allow.

"Hm, you musta been reeeaaaal hungry! Well there's more where that came from!" She brought him another generous serving and some tea to wash it down with.

While he was eating, she watched him curiously, as if she had just found herself a new pet. "I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends! Oh and my husband too! You'd just love Zhou Yu~! He's a bit cranky sometimes, but that's only cuz Mr. Quan gives him so much work to do-"

Ning raised a brow, "Mister Quan? As in Lord Sun Quan?" His ears perked up.

"Well of _COURSE_! What other Mr. Quan would I be talking about!? We _are_ in his castle after all!" Xiao shook her head, "...And people make fun of me for not being that bright…"

Ning looked at her, "…Riiiight."

He took a sip of tea and pushed the matter of Sun Quan forth, "So this Lord Sun Quan, he's a good guy right? Any chance yeh could get me an audience with him?"

Xiao gave a thoughtful look, "Weeellll… I might be able to, but you have to play with me first!" She giggled, excited to know she had a new friend.

_Well I 'ad ta admit, I wasn't exactly expectin' my firs' day in Wu to be spent babysittin – but it paid off in th' end. Little did I realize her husband, Zhou Yu, was one of Wu's main military strategists. Talk about a strange happening o' events… It was a bit odd bein' led around by an 28 year ol' lady that acted and looked like she coulda been twelve, especially considering she was only 'bout five years my junior, hah. She an' her older sis are s'posed to be the two famed beauties in China, now I a' least know what Zhou Yu sees in her hah! I ev'n gotta say I'm dissappointed they're already married, naw jus' kiddin'! _

_Ah well, at least they seem ta be pretty friendly here in Wu – an' since I kept up the end o' my bargain with Xiao, she got Zhou Yu ta talk to Sun Quan fer me an' they agreed ta let me join. Smooth sailin' fer now, but there's always a catch. I've been keepin' my eyes out fer Ling Cao's son. Hopefully that ain't gonna be any more awkward than it has ta be… but I suppose I'll be findin' that out soon enough._


End file.
